Story of mi life
by BloddyAlice
Summary: Mi nombre es (...) vivo en un pequeño orfanato en la ciudad de Burgess, tengo una hermana gemela llamada Enma, y aunque no lo crean también tengo un amigo Llamado Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, el a estado toda mi vida a mi lado y ahora quiero contárselos, esta es "La historia de mi vida"
1. Chapter 1

-Un hermoso día de invierno, en el cielo ya comenzaba a aparecer la Luna llena y las brillantes estrellas, señal de que pronto empezaría a oscurecer, un poco alejado de la ciudad había un pequeño orfanato recién construido, en ese orfanato solo Vivian dos señoras muy humildes y amables, una gran ventisca de nieve azotaba cerca de ese lugar, y cerca de ahí se encontraba volando un Chico de ojos azules y cabello tan blanco como la misma nieve, Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno, estaba volando por todo el lugar haciendo que más y más nieve cayera, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ese día se sentía feliz

-**No sé porque, pero por alguna razón siento que hoy pasara algo especial-** decía el Albino mientras se paraba en la rama de un árbol para ver el gran trabajo que había hecho con su día nevado, se quedó mirando el hermoso paisaje mientras suspiraba nostálgico, se sentó en la rama mientras se arre costaba al tronco, comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido, en ese momento había llegado su Amigo Sadman, el cual estaba haciendo su trabajo de llevar los sueños a todos los niños del mundo, Sadman vio como Jack se había quedado dormido y sonrió tiernamente al verlo, en ese momento empezó a mover sus brazos en el aire, una arena dorada apareció arriba de la cabeza de Jack, este aun dormido comenzó a sonreír al parecer estaba teniendo un lindo sueño, Sadman puso una sonrisa satisfecha y luego se fue en su pequeña nube de arena para seguir con su trabajo

-Jack se veía feliz, ese sueño lo hacía sentir así, pero por alguna razón el sentía que eso no era un sueño, o por lo menos no uno cualquiera

***Sueño***

**-**Jack se encontraba corriendo y riendo en un bosque, al parecer seguía a algo o alguien, de pronto se escuchó la risa de una chica, la chica a la cual estaba persiguiendo, tenía un abrigo Azul rey, unos guantes negros, un Jean algo ajustado negro y unas botas hasta la mitad del muslo blancas, su cabello era Largo de color (t/c), pero no podía ver su rostro, aun así al parecer Jack la conocía

De vez en cuando la chica volteaba a ver a Jack mientras ambos reían pero no dejaba de correr, se escondió detrás de un árbol, mientras Jack estaba del otro lado, ella se asomó para verlo mientras reía tiernamente, ella volvió a correr, pero esta vez Jack la alcanzo, le llego por detrás abrazándola por la cintura haciendo que ambos cayeran a la nieve, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír nuevamente

-La escena cambio, ahora estaban sentados en una banca bajo un árbol, hablaban animadamente, Jack hacia movimientos con sus brazos y caras raras lo que hacía que la chica riera, luego ella le tomo la mano y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Jack

-Ahora estaban como en una especie de Hatico, Jack estaba sentado al lado de la ventana viendo el paisaje nevado y la chica estaba acostada en las piernas de él, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, Jack miraba a la chica y le sonreía tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano, ella también sonrió tiernamente mientras se sonrojaba

-Ahora se encontraban patinando en un lago congelado, la chica saltaba y giraba como si fuera una profesional, Jack la tomo de la cintura, ella entrelazo sus manos con las de él y comenzó a girar, Jack la soltó debido al mareo que le dio por tantas vueltas y como consecuencia se cayó, la chica comenzó a Reír mientras frenaba para ayudar a Jack, ella extendió su mano para ayudarlo pero este al tomarla la jalo hacia haciendo que cayera encima de él, la chica lo miro ruborizada, luego Jack le dio un tierno beso en los labios…

***Fin del sueño***

**-**Jack comenzó a despertarse lentamente al sentir que estaba.. Cayendo?, y en efecto! Se había caído del árbol estrellándose contra el suelo, por suerte la nieve amortiguo un poco su caída

-Se levantó mientras colocaba la mano en su frente y trataba de mantener el equilibrio para no caerse de nuevo, aún estaba algo aturdido

-**Sera mejor que me valla ya- **Dijo el Albino sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello

Jack comenzó a volar sin dirección alguna, y la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención al camino, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, escucho como si un Bebe estuviera llorando, él se voltio y vio un pequeño orfanato cerca de ahí, vio que cerca de la entrada había un bebe en un pequeño cesto con un listón azul, voló rápidamente hacia el

-Jack se acercó a donde estaba él bebe, tenía un Brazalete que decía "Enma", esta estaba llorando a causa del frio, Jack lo tomo entre sus brazos tratando de que dejara de llorar pero no funcionaba, Camino hasta la puerta del orfanato y toco el timbre, unas luces se encendieron y al otro lado pudo escuchar unos pasos, Dejo a Enma en el suelo, mientras las mujeres abrían la puertas, esta de inmediato se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña, una de las mujeres todo a la niña entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla un poco y al poco tiempo la pequeña dejo de llorar, las mujeres sonrieron y cerraron la puerta

Jack suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, decidió que era hora de volver pero cuando iba a salir volando escucho algo que lo detuvo, escucho nuevamente a un bebe llorando, el volteo y miro cerca del orfanato pero no había nada, trato de seguir el sonido y vio algo cerca de un Árbol, fue hacia allá y en efecto! Debajo del Árbol había otro bebe en un pequeño cesto igual que el otro solo que este tenía un listón color Blanco, él bebe estaba llorando demasiado, estaba pálido y sus pequeños labios estaban morados del frio, Jack lo tomo entre sus brazos e inmediatamente se calmó, Jack noto que este bebe también tenía un brazalete pero este decía (…..) el albino la miro y sonrió

-**Así que te llamas (…..)-** dijo, la pequeña inmediatamente comenzó a reír, Jack fue de nuevo al orfanato y toco el timbre, una de las mujeres abrió para darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña (…..), la mujer la tomo entre sus brazos mientras miraba a los lados a ver si veía a alguien pero no logro ver nada, le restó importancia y entro de nuevo al orfanato

-Jack se quedó mirando por la ventana, viendo como las dos mujeres atendían a las niñas, el sonrió y coloco su mano en el vidrio haciendo que en este empezara a aparecer escarcha, la pequeña (…..) comenzó a reír y a extender sus brazos hacia la ventana queriendo decir que quería ir allá, las mujeres miraron la ventana pero no vieron nada así que decidieron cerrar la cortina

-Jack se quedó un momento mirando el orfanato para luego salir volando, este tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía feliz y ese día hizo una promesa, cada año en días de invierno vendría a visitar a esa pequeña niña llamada (…..)


	2. Ya no me recuerda?

*5 Años*

-Estabas fuera del orfanato corriendo, buscabas algo o a alguien, te detuviste y viste a la ventana

-Oye Enma, no vienes a jugar con nosotros?- le gritaste a tu hermana la cual estaba mirándote desde adentro de la ventana, mirando el paisaje nevado, pero su mirada era muy seria y no sabías porque

-Enma?- le volviste a llamar pero ella te ignoro y cerro la cortina, suspiraste triste, tu hermana era muy seria y callada, se podían parecer en apariencia, eran exactamente iguales, pero en personalidad eran completamente diferentes, bajaste la mirada y comenzaste a patear la nieve, te sentías triste cuando Enma era así contigo, cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser una hermana cariñosa, pero repentinamente su personalidad cambia y comienza a ignorarte, eso te hacía sentir mal, sentiste unas frías manos que te tomaban de tu pequeña cintura

-Te Atrape!- exclamo feliz un albino, pegaste un pequeño grito, te tomo por sorpresa

-Jack! Me asustaste!- le reclamaste enojada, como odiabas que te hiciera eso, Jack comenzó a reír

-Oh vamos! Fue divertido- dijo colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, normalmente tú hubieras reído con él, pero aun tenías esa mirada triste

-(…..)- que tienes?- te pregunto el albino al ver tu cara- Enma de nuevo?- dijo, ya él sabía que siempre te desanimabas por la actitud de tu hermana, te conocía perfectamente igual que tú a él, y como no hacerlo si tú fuiste la primera persona que logro verlo, eso es lo que siempre te decía, y desde que tienes uso de la memoria él ha estado siempre contigo

-Sí, es ella- dijiste dando un suspiro- de nuevo me ignora….- Jack te abrazo

-Vamos, no estés triste, se le pasara, siempre lo hace- dijo tratando de animarte, pero no funcionaba, se quedó pensado un momento…. Te cargo y te coloco en sus hombros

-Ven! Demos un paseo- dijo feliz, tu sonreíste, te encantaba "pasear" con Jack eso siempre te hacía sentir mejor

-Bien, pero recuerda que no me puedo alejar mucho del orfanato- dijiste alegre, el albino sonrió victoriosamente al ver que te sentías mejor

-Descuida, no nos alejaremos mucho- dijo mientras comenzaba a volar…..

*7 Años*

-Oye Enma mira esto!- le dijiste feliz a tu hermana- Encontré un libro de cuentos-

-Enserio? Déjame ver!- dijo Enma feliz- Los guardianes de la infancia..- dijo tu hermana leyendo el título que salía en la portada

-Si! Y mira! Habla de Santa Claus, del Hada de los dientes, todos ellos!- decías alegremente, ambas subieron a tu cama y se acomodaron para leer juntas, Enma tenía entre sus brazos un pequeño conejo de peluche- Aria también lo leerá con nosotras- dijo con una sonrisa, tú la miraste

-Espera un momento!- le dijiste mientras bajabas de la cama y tomabas un Gatito de peluche que estaba en una mesa, luego volviste a subir al lado de tu hermana

-Erenis también quiere leer con nosotras- decías mientras le mostrabas tu peluche, ambas comenzaron a reír, abrieron el gran libro con una enorme sonrisa pero cuando iban a leerlo

-Muy bien niñas, es tarde hora de dormir- dijo una señora entrando a la habitación, ustedes se quejaron

-Pe-pero, Señorita María, solo un rato por fiiiiiis- le decían con cara de perrito para convencerla

-Lo siento, pero es hora de dormir- dijo humildemente, hicieron una cara de puchero y Enma se fue a su cama, la señora María las arropo y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una- Buenas noches- les dijo antes de salir

-Buenas noches- le dijeron al unísono y se acostaron, estuvieron en silencio unos 8 minutos

-Pss, pss- (…..) estar dormida?- te pregunto Enma en un susurro

-No- susurraste también, ambas rieron por lo bajo, Enma se subió a tu cama y se escondieron debajo de la sabana, encendiste una linterna y ambas comenzaron a leer

*9 años*

Enma se había quedado dormida en tu cama, de nuevo, ya era costumbre que lo hiciera, eran las 11:00 de la noche, te acomodaste para dormir, pero escuchaste un ligero golpe en la ventana, te levantaste con cuidado para no despertarla y silenciosamente abriste la ventana

-Jack!- dijiste feliz al verlo, pero bajo para no despertar a tu hermana

-Oye (….) quieres dar un paseo nocturno?- te pregunto divertido el albino, tu sonreíste

-Claro! pero debo volver antes de que amanezca, si notan que me fui en medio de la noche me regañaran- le dijiste

-No te preocupes, será un paseo rápido- dijo mientras te acomodaba en sus brazos para empezar a volar, fueron al lago congelado, Jack te tapo los ojos

-Qué pasa?- le dijiste extrañada

-Te tengo una sorpresa, pero no debes ver- te respondió, no dijiste nada y comenzaron a caminar,

-Jack quito sus manos pero tú no viste nada, solo un gran árbol que estaba delante de ti

-Jack aquí no hay nada- le dijiste mirando a ambos lados

-Claro que sí, mira- fue atrás del árbol, ahí estaba escondido tu regalo

-No puede ser….-dijiste sorprendida- UN VIOLIN!- exclamaste feliz mientras tomabas el instrumento entre tus manos

-Así es!, Sé que te gusta la música así que pensé en regalarte un instrumento- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su blanco cabello

-Como lo conseguiste?- le preguntaste incrédula, él sonrió con picardía

-Es un secreto- respondió- Pero basta de charla, que te parece si lo pruebas?- sonreíste ampliamente, tomaste un poco de aire y comenzaste a tocar, no era la primera vez que tocabas algún instrumento, en el orfanato habían algunos viejos instrumentos y siempre estabas tocando y cantando junto a Enma, sin embargo los instrumentos eran muy viejos y ya estaban en mal estado así que la señorita María y la señorita Eva les dijeron que ya no podían usarlos

-Terminaste de tocar y Jack comenzó a aplaudir, en ese momento tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, fuiste y le diste un gran abrazo a Jack

-Gracias….- le susurraste, él te correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa

-De nada… mi pequeña (…..)

*10 años*

-Estabas emocionada, esperabas ansiosa la llegada de Jack, hace poco había sido tu cumpleaños y sabias que el iría

-(…..) Por que estas tan emocionada?- pregunto tu hermana la cual estaba sentada leyendo un libro

-Porque hoy vendrá Jack de nuevo!- le exclamaste feliz, Enma rodo los ojos

-Vamos (….) siempre hablas de él y nunca lo eh visto, es solo un producto de tu imaginación- te dijo

-No es cierto!- le reclamaste- es solo que tu no crees en el! Por eso no lo puedes ver!- dijiste cruzándote de brazos

-Sí, si, como digas- dijo restándole importancia

-Estuviste esperando a Jack todo el día pero nunca llego, trataste de ser positiva, seguramente no fue porque estaba ocupado, era lo que te decías, al otro día despertaste esperanzada de poder verlo, pero fue lo mismo, todos los días salías a buscarlo, gritabas su nombre, pero él nunca apareció

-Estabas deprimida, ya tenías 5 años sin ver a Jack, él había prometido que siempre estaría a tu lado, entonces…. Por qué se fue? Era lo que siempre te preguntabas, porque se fue así nada más?, siempre te acostabas con ese pensamiento tratando de hallar una respuesta, pero nunca la conseguiste

-Habían pasado ya 7 años, acababas de cumplir los 17, aun vivías en el orfanato con Enma, habían muchos niños ahora, pero ustedes eran las mayores, todas las noches salías y te sentabas en la blanca nieve, tocando el Violín que Jack te había regalado, con la esperanza de que él lo escuchara y volviera, a veces te preguntabas, si todo lo que Enma decía era cierto, y si el no existía y era producto de tu imaginación?, y si todo lo que creíste real no era nada más que un sueño? Esas preguntas siempre invadían tu cabeza, pero luego veías tu violín y te volvías a convencer de que si era Real

-Oye (….) estas bien?- te pregunto Enma- Oye! Te estoy hablando!- volvió a decir

-Hee? Haa Enma, que pasa?- dijiste despejando tu mente

-Te pregunte que si estabas bien?, llevas rato mirando hacia la nada por la ventana- dijo mientras tomaba un cepillo y peinaba su largo cabello

-Sí, estoy bien…- respondiste sin ganas- es solo que….

-Es solo que…- dijo para que siguieras, negaste con la cabeza

-Nada olvídalo, solo soy yo y mis tontos pensamientos- dijiste con una sonrisa triste, te levantaste y tomaste tu abrigo

-A dónde vas?- te pregunto Enma curiosa

-Iré a caminar un rato para despejar mi mente- tomaste tu violín y saliste

-Estabas caminando sin rumbo alguno, estabas metida en tus pensamientos, no prestabas atención a nada,-"Cuantos años han pasado ya? Siete? Casi ocho?"- pensabas -"Cuando fue la última vez que reímos juntos? Cuando fue la última vez que jugamos juntos?, que fue lo último que hicimos juntos?"- era en lo único que pensabas

-"Ya casi ni recuerdo tu rostro o tu vos"- dijiste por lo bajo, tus ojos se cristalizaron, de repente alguien choco contigo

-Lo siento mucho!- dijo la persona con la que chocaste

-No importa, yo era la que no estaba pendiente del camino- le respondiste, alzaste la mirada para ver de quien se trataba

-Jamie?- dijiste al verlo

-(…..)? Valla cuanto tiempo, como has estado?- te pregunto, Jamie Bennett es un gran amigo tuyo, tiene tu misma edad, lo conociste cuando tenías unos 15, iban a la misma escuela, pero al poco tiempo de cumplir 17 la dejaste y desde entonces no pudiste seguir viéndolo tan seguido, pero siempre que podían, se encontraban en algún lugar y charlaban

-Sí ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijiste con una sonrisa- eh estado bastante bien, ya sabes con mi hermana-

-Siguen viviendo en el orfanato?- pregunto curioso

-Así es- le afirmaste

-Bueno, tal vez algún día valla y las visite- dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso sería genial- sonreíste de igual manera

-Oye te gustaría…..- Estabas escuchando a Jamie pero algo capto tu mirada, viste por encima de su hombro y viste a alguien ¿volando? Imposible! Una persona no puede volar, a menos que sea…

-Oye (…..) me estas escuchando?- dijo tu castaño amigo al ver que no le prestabas mucha atención

-Hee? Haa lo siento Jamie hablamos luego, debo hacer algo importante- dijiste apresurada y saliste corriendo, Jamie se quedó mirando en tu dirección entrañado

-Estabas corriendo a todo lo que tus piernas te daban, sería posible? Después de tanto tiempo seria el después de todo? Luego de tanto correr pudiste visualizarlo, si era el después de todo

-Jack….- susurraste mientras tus ojos se cristalizaban, comenzaste a correr nuevamente para alcanzarlo, querías ir y abrazarlo, volver a sentir sus frías manos con las tuyas, volver a ver esa sonrisa

-El albino estaba parado admirando el gran trabajo que había hecho con su día nevado, tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escucho algo mejor dicho a alguien

-Jack!... Jack!- gritabas mientras corrías hacia el con una gran sonrisa, el Albino se quedó atónito mirándote, sería posible que fuera… Algo dentro de él, quería confirmarlo, quería ir, ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ver si en verdad eras tú la que lo llamaba, dio un paso para ir hacia ti, pero algo lo detuvo, algo dentro de él se lo impidió, y si no lo era? Y si era solo producto de su imaginación, era imposible, habían pasado casi ocho años, tal vez ya ni siquiera era capaz de verlo, dio un paso hacia atrás con…. ¿temor? Cerró sus ojos y salió volando de ahí

-Jack…..- susurraste mientras te detenías en el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos él estaba, te quedaste mirando el cielo, viendo cómo se alejaba volando, bajaste la mirada triste, podías asegurar de que te miro, aunque sea por un segundo, pero él te vio

-Por qué?... Porque si me viste… te volviste a ir?- susurraste para ti misma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Holaaa mis amores ya volvii :DD lo se, lo sé, me atrase *de nuevo* es que eh tenido algunos problemas *de nuevo***

**PRIMERO: un problemas con mis BFF *de nuevo***

**SEGUNDO: problemas en mi casa *de nuevo***

**Y POR ULTIMO pero no menos importante (creo que en realidad el peor de todos) Problemas en mi liceo, en mi corte de notas me iban quedando 6 materias QAQ así que estuve muy ocupada tratando de recuperarlas antes de la entrega de boletines, que por cierto es este Martes 13 :s creo que la directora puso esa fecha apropósito para asustarnos 7n7 pero en fin, *esto de seguro no les interesa para nada* deséenme suerte :D y tengan un poco de paciencia, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible así que solo esperen :DD**

**PD: a las que les gusta 1D díganme cuál es su favorito? w el mío es Zayn….. Así que aléjense porque soy celosa en extremo 7_7**

**Y si les gustaría que (….) cantara una canción de ellos, solo digan cual les gustaría y la tomare en cuenta n.n**

**PD2: alguna ha jugado un juego llamado "Corazón de Melón?" yo sí y en lo personal me encanta *u***

**PD3: hemm pues no tengo nada más que decir….. ._. CHAO CHAO w**


	3. Chapter 3 Mythology

-Te sentías Triste, más que eso te sentías decepcionada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si te miro se volvió a ir dejándote sola? no lo entendías, fuiste y te sentaste en una banca que estaba debajo de un gran árbol, dejaste tu violín a un lado y tomaste tu pequeño bolso del cual sacaste un cuaderno, era tu cuadernos de dibujos, lo abriste y comenzaste a verlos, todos los dibujos era de ti y de Jack, una sonrisa triste se formó en tus labios, lo extrañabas, extrañabas sus juegos, su actitud divertida, su risa contagiosa, tus ojos se cristalizaron, colocaste tus manos cubriendo tu rostro y comenzaste a llorar, no podías contener toda la tristeza que te estaba invadiendo en ese momento ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste mal? ¿Qué hiciste para que el tomara la decisión de irse? Era lo que te preguntabas en ese momento, simplemente no lo entendías, en ese momento sentiste a alguien acercándose

-(….)? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto alguien posando su mano en tu hombro, rápidamente levantaste tu mirada y te diste cuenta de quién era

-Jamie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaste algo sorprendida

-Por la forma tan apresurada en la que te fuiste pensé que había pasado algo malo así que me preocupe y te seguí- dijo Jamie con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a tu lado

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada- le respondiste

-¿Entonces por qué llorabas?- te preocupo algo preocupado

-No es nada, no le prestes atención- dijiste secándote las lágrimas y tratando de dar tu mejor sonrisa, aunque sentías que era algo imposible en ese momento, tu castaño amigo te devolvió la sonrisa mientras te ofrecía un pañuelo el cual amablemente aceptaste, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Jamie fijo su vista en tu cuaderno

-¿Puedo?- pregunto señalando el cuaderno, tu asentiste, el tomo tu cuaderno y comenzó a ver todo tus dibujos, estaba realmente asombrado por el talento que tenías, aunque se quedaba viendo a cierto albino con curiosidad, tomo una hoja que estaba suelta y en ella había un dibujo de Jack donde salía con una enorme sonrisa mientras tenia tu gato de peluche en sus manos y a ti te cargaba en sus hombros mientras sostenías el violín que él te dio

-Oye (….)- te llamo, tú lo miraste con curiosidad- Sé que sonare algo tonto al preguntarte esto- soltó una pequeña risa- Pero… Este chico que está en la mayoría de tus dibujos… ¿Es Jack Frost?- tú lo miraste algo sorprendida, ¿acaso él lo conocía?

-Así es… ¿Lo conoces?- le preguntaste, el embozo una sonrisa melancólica mientras miraba tu dibujo y luego te volvía a mirar a ti

-Por supuesto- dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa, tú lo seguías mirando asombrado, no creíste que alguien a sus 17 casi 18 años (aparte de ti) dijera que conoce a Jack Frost

-¿Podrías contarme como se conocieron?- le preguntaste embozando una sonrisa, el soltó un suspiro

-Fue cuando tenía unos 9 años….- Jamie comenzó a contarte su historia, te conto del malvado Pitch Black conocido también como el Coco, de cómo había planeado destruir a los guardianes y de cómo Jack fue capaz de derrotarlo para finalmente convertirse en un guardián, el guardián de la diversión, estuviste atenta a toda la historia, no querías perder un solo detalle

-Y bueno… Eso fue lo que paso- dijo Jamie terminando

-Valla….- dijiste asombrada por todo lo que te había contado

-Oye (….) lo siento es hora de irme- dijo el castaño levantándose- Fue un placer hablar contigo, mándale mis saludos a Enma- dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida mientras se marchaba, tu hiciste lo mismo

-Te quedaste un rato pensando, todo lo que Jamie te conto fue cuando él tenía 9 años casi 10, ese fue el tiempo en que Jack dejo de visitarte, tal vez por eso era que no fue ese año, pero y los demás? Si derroto a Pitch y su único trabajo ahora era ser un guardián ¿Por qué no volvió a visitarte? Nuevas preguntas estaban invadiendo tu cabeza, pero no quisiste darle más vueltas al asunto, al menos no por hoy, te levantaste mientras tomabas tu violín y volvías al orfanato

-Valla, te tardaste mucho- dijo Enma mientras entrabas a la habitación

-Lo siento, se me fue la noción del tiempo- dijiste mientras te quitabas el abrigo- Por cierto Jamie te manda saludos- Enma te miro algo sonrojada

-Jamie? ¿L-Lo viste?- te pregunto

-Si, dijo que tal vez venga un día a visitarnos, le respondiste mientras sacabas tu violín del estuche y lo afinabas

-Eso es genial- dijo tu gemela con una linda sonrisa, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-Adelante- dijeron a unísono

-Hola mis niñas- dijo una señora entrando

-Hola señorita Eva- dijeron ambas de nuevo

-Vengo a pedirles un favor, espero no sea mucha molestia- les dijo amablemente

-Claro que no- le respondiste con una sonrisa- ¿Qué necesita?

-Los niños afuera quieren que ustedes le lean algún cuento, ¿creen que podrían?- ustedes sonrieron ampliamente

-¡Por supuesto!- dijeron emocionadas, si había algo que les gustara era leer cuentos, y los niños del orfanato siempre querían que les leyeran, la señorita Eva se fue no sin antes agradecerles, Ambas se cambiaron y fueron a la sala donde se encontraban todos los niños sentados esperándolas, todos les sonreían y las saludaban, eran muy queridas por todos los niños, se sentaron en unas sillas quedando al frente de ellos

-Muy bien, ¿Qué les gustaría escuchar?- les pregunto Enma, varios levantaron la mano

-Sobre Peter Pan

-Blanca nieves

-El Mago de Oz

-Cenicienta

-Ambas se miraron dudosas, tratando de elegir que contarles, pues todos querían algo diferente, luego se sonrieron mutuamente

-Bueno niños- les llamo Enma- que tal si le contamos la historia sobre Cenicienta…- muchos se decepcionaron, ambas volvieron a sonreír- Niños, no me dejaron terminar- dijo ella, (….)- te llamo cediéndote la palabra

-Contaremos la historia de Cenicienta, una chica hermosa, valiente y decidida la cual era entrenada en la gran y misteriosa tierra de Oz, por un gran Mago, su mejor amiga Blanca Nieves, con la que entrenaba para derrotar al malvado Peter Pan, el cual con ayuda de sus niños perdidos había invadido su pueblo- todos se asombraron al escucharte, y se acomodaron para escuchar la gran historia

-Luego de terminar todos los niños se habían quedado dormidos, tú y Enma ayudaron a la Señorita Eva y María a llevarlos a sus habitaciones, luego fue su turno de irse a su habitación, la señorita María les agradeció por el cuento y por ayudarla con los niños y se fue, Enma se lanzó en su cama exhausta

-Eso fue divertido- dijo tu gemela mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida

-Si- le respondiste con una sonrisa mientras peinabas tu cabello- Te gustaría repetirlo mañana?- le preguntaste, pero no obtuviste respuesta- ¿Enma?- le llamaste pero resulto lo mismo, volteaste y te diste cuenta de que ya se había quedado dormida, soltaste una leve risa mientras te levantabas, fuiste hasta su cama y la arropaste, miraste hacia la ventana y viste en el cielo nocturno la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche, sonreíste melancólicamente, la luna de recordaba a Jack, ya que él te conto que renació gracias al hombre de la Luna, tomaste tu violín y sin abrigarte saliste rumbo al bosque, el frio del invierno no te molestaba, al menos no por el momento, llegaste al lago congelado donde Jack te llevaba a patinar y te sentaste en una gran roca cerca de ahí, tomaste tu violín y comenzaste a tocarlo, esperabas que tal vez Jack lo escuchara y volviera…

-Estuviste aproximadamente una hora tocando sin parar, pero no viste ninguna señal del albino, tus dedos ya te ardían un poco por tanto tocar, diste un suspiro decepcionada

-Sabía que no vendrías….- dije en un susurro, te levantaste y te dispusiste a irte, pero en eso algo capto tu atención, por alguna razón sentiste una energía misteriosa, así que te adentraste al bosque, caminaste un momento hasta que llegaste a un lugar que lo cubrían unos grandes arbustos y lianas, trataste de apartarlos un poco para poder ver que había detrás, quedaste sorprendida al ver lo que había, era una hermosa cascada, era muy bello, a pesar de estar en invierno el agua no estaba congelada, eso te parecía mágico, habían muchas flores y en la cascada había una gran roca donde estaba sentada una hermosa chica, su piel era completamente blanca, tal vez más que la de Jack, tenía un hermoso vestido de seda blanco y el cabello largo, negro como la misma noche, era realmente hermosa

-Valla…- dijiste asombrada, en ese momento la chica volteo y te vio con una cara enojada, te asustaste un momento y ella salió corriendo, rápidamente reaccionaste y fuiste tras ella, no sabías por qué pero la estabas siguiendo

-Espera! No quiero hacerte daño- le dijiste, pero ella no te presto atención, siguió corriendo hasta que se escondió detrás de algunos arbusto, te detuviste delante de ellos mientras recobrabas el aliento

-VETE!- te dijo con un tono feroz mientras aun seguía escondida

-S-Solo quiero hablar contigo, no quiero hacerte nada malo- le dijiste en un tono suave

-¡NO! ¡VETE AHORA!- volvió a decir en ese tono feroz

-Por favor…- le susurraste, ella se quedó un momento en silencio

-Si me ves…. Seguro te asustaras…- dijo ella con un tono de vos más suave, alzaste una ceja ¿Por qué te asustarías?

-No lo are, lo prometo- dijiste con una sonrisa, hubo otro momento de breve silencio hasta que viste como la chica salía de los arbustos

-Wao- dijiste asombrada al verla

-Debes tener en cuenta…. De que esta no es mi verdadera forma- dijo con la mirada baja, tú la miraste algo confundida hasta que comenzó a cambiar, y esta vez la mirabas con asombro, ahora se veía diferente, tenía el cabello lo llevaba en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel seguía siendo blanca pero no tanto como antes, vestía con una blusa sin mangas de color purpura, un short corto verde militar, unas pulseras purpuras con algunos toques en negro y lo que más te llamo la atención era que esta vez tenía colmillos, una cola de velociraptor, garras, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso dorado, parecido al de los dragones que vías en los libros, te quedaste en silencio mientras la mirabas

-Te dije que te asustarías…..- dijo con la mirada baja

-¿Asustada? ¡Al contrario!- le dijiste alegre- eres muy hermosa, además ¡mira! Tienes cola y garras ¿Qué puede ser más genial que eso?- dijiste entusiasmada

-Ambas fueron al lago congelado y comenzaron a charlar

-Por cierto no nos hemos presentado- dijiste- soy (….) un placer- dijiste sonriendo

-Soy Mythology- respondió ella

-Y dime Mythology, también eres un espíritu?- le preguntaste curiosa

-Algo así, soy algo un poco más extraño- respondió ella algo divertida- ¿Te gustaría escuchar mi historia?- te pregunto ella

-¡Por supuesto!- dijiste emocionada, ella sonrió levemente

-Bueno hace muchos años, y créeme que fue hace muchos, cuando yo aún era humana…. Vivía en el antiguo Egipto, mi madre Arella era viuda, ya que mi padre Minkabh había muerto en la batalla del Delta, así que nuestra familia solo consistía en mi Madre, mi hermano menor Osahar y yo, en ese entonces mi nombre era Netla, yo me sentía muy mal con la muerte de mi padre, pero mi madre siempre estuvo a mi lado y logro que saliera adelante, ella era una hechicera, pero no era malvada, al contrario, era una persona muy buena y amable, y al cabo de un tiempo comenzó a enseñarme a mi sobre hechicería, pero un día un campesino vio a mi madre practicando su hechicería y fue a decirle al Faraón, el mando a unos soldados a nuestra casa, mi madre tratando de protegernos a Osahar y a mi intento clavarle un cuchillo al faraón en la pierna….Pero fallo, el al ver eso lo tomo como una traición e intento de asesinato hacia nuestro superior, así que mando a ejecutarnos, fuimos brutalmente golpeados hasta el amanecer…. Luego de todo eso… Vi como decapitaban a mi hermano y a mi madre, ellos quisieron que yo viera con mis propios ojos la muerte de mis seres queridos, no sé cómo describir la rabia que sentía en ese momento, no sentía miedo, solo rencor y odio… intente liberarme pero en eso sentí un dolor punzante, al darme cuenta tenía una daga en mi pecho, justamente en el corazón, la introdujeron una y otra vez en mi pecho hasta que caí… lo último que recuerdo fue ver al Faraón alejarse, después de eso todo se volvió negro, después de eso Renací como Mythology, espíritu de la mitología y leyenda….

-Miraste a Mythology asombrada por su triste historia, por tus mejillas rodaban lágrimas, consecuencia por haber escuchado esa terrible historia

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso- le dijiste posando una mano en su hombro

-No importa- dijo ella tratando de sonreír

-Dime Mythology…. Qué clase de poderes tienes?- dijiste tratando de cambiar el tema

-Pues…- Se quedó un momento pensando- puedo transformarme en cualquier ser mitológico, de leyenda, monstros de cualquier época del mundo, también sacados alguna película o de esos….- se quedó un momento recordando lo que diría- haa sí! De esos Creppypastas que le gusta a las personas y puedo adquirir tanto su apariencia como sus poderes de los seres en los que me transformas, como la forma que tenía la primera vez que me viste, esa era una Elfa

-Wao..- fue lo único que pudiste decir

-Aun puedo hacer hechicería y también soy capaz de usar la telequinesis, puedo volar, abrir portales, crear campos de fuerza y hasta crear objetos parecida a unas plumas afiladas con mi propia energía, solo que es más como una energía oscura, pero no por eso significa que sea una energía malvada o negativa- completo ella, estabas sin palabras la mirabas realmente asombrada, era la primera vez que veías a un espíritu como ella

-Mythology…. Tu…. Eres una guardiana?- le preguntaste

-No, aun no soy una guardiana, además tampoco socializo mucho con los otros guardianes y espíritus- te respondió ella

-¿Por qué?- le preguntaste curiosa

-Muchos de ellos piensan que soy mala…- dijo con la mirada baja- por eso no me les acerco…

-Pues están equivocados- dijiste con el ceño levemente fruncido- No eres mala, en realidad creo que eres un Espirito muy amable- le dedicaste una hermosa sonrisa- además eres muy linda…- la peli negra se ruborizo levemente con tu comentario, ambas se quedaron en silencio mirando la hermosa luna llena, ninguna dijo una palabra hasta que formulaste otra pregunta

-Mytho…. Tu… Conoces a Jack Frost?- le preguntaste en un tono bajo, ella te miro algo curiosa

-A Frost? Si lo vi una vez, fue hace unos 317 años, Frost tenía poco tiempo de haber renacido así que no controlaba bien sus poderes, como consecuencia congelo medio bosque en México, yo me enoje al ver eso y me convertí en un dragón y lance un fuerte rugido de advertencia para que se fuera, tuve que ayudar a varias criaturas que vivían en ese bosque, ya que fueron afectadas por el frio y la nieve- tu lanzaste una pequeña risa- ¿de qué te ríes?- te pregunto ella

-Recuerdo cuando Jack me conto esa historia, dijo que había escuchado el rugido de una extraña criatura y estaba tan asustado que no se volvió a acercar a ese bosque- le respondiste con una sonrisa melancólica

-Ya es tarde, no deberías volver a tu casa?- te pregunto Mythology

-Vivo en un orfanato, pero sí debería volver- soltaste un pequeño bostezo, no habías dormido nada y estabas cansada

-Puedo llevarte si quieres- dijo ella, tu asentiste con los ojos entre cerrados, tenías demasiado sueño

-Mythology te cargo en sus brazos y te llevo hasta el orfanato, te dejo en la entrada

-Fue un gusto conocerte (….)- dijo mientras se despedía

-También fue un gusto conocerte Mythology- te despediste con la mano mientras ella se comenzaba a alejar volando, volviste a soltar un bostezo, fuiste a entrar pero cuando colocaste la mano en la perilla de la puerta, sentiste una extraña sensación, como si alguien te estuviera observando, miraste a ambos lados pero no había nada, hasta que tu vista se posó en un gran árbol no muy lejos de ahí, era el árbol donde había dicho Jack que te encontró, caminaste lentamente hacia él, hasta que pudiste distinguir a una persona la cual tenía la espalda recostada al tronco del árbol, caminaste hasta quedar un poco más cerca…. Y ahí lo viste, estaba mirando hacia la luna, murmurando algo que no alcanzaste a escuchar, bajo la mirada y dio media vuelta para marcharse…

-¡Jack!- le gritaste, él se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente volteo y se sorprendió al ver que eras tú

-(….)- susurro el, corriste hacia él, colocaste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras le dabas un gran abrazo, querías volver a sentir sus abrazos, volver a sentir su aroma invernal, Jack estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que enserio estuvieras ahí, abrazándolo….

-(….) Y-Yo…- intento decir algo pero no podía decir una sola palabra, tu seguías ahí abrazándolo mientras hundías tu cabeza en su cuello, en ese momento comprendió que no era necesario decir nada, al menos no por ahora, luego de ese momento te rodeo por la cintura correspondiendo tu abrazo, te sostenía con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera que te fueras nunca

-Te extrañe….- Te susurro Jack…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Holiwiiiis :DD aquí les traje el tercer capítulo, sé que me tarde demasiado, y había dicho que actualizaría un miércoles, y eso fue hace muchooo, pero recuerdan que les dije que tenía problemas con mis notas? Pues mi madre me tenía muy presionada, porque si no pasaba todas mis materias no me dejaría participar en mi evento de baile, así hubiera vendido mis entradas y comprado mi traje, pero bueno no me quedo ninguna materia en mi boletín y mi baile fue todo un éxito TuT**

**-Cambiando de tema, tratare de subir un poco más seguido, pero no prometo nada :C debido a mi poco tiempo solo poder responder un review**

**mili-free: me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia n.n hablando de que amas a Niall…. En estos días revise mi Twitter….. y pues….. NIALL ME ESTA SIGUIENDO :OO no lo podía creer! Estaba muy emocionada *-* y tienes razón, MI Zayn no es negro, es canela pasión :33 y sobre eso que dijiste de llevarnos a Niall y Zayn a lo oscurito y mostrarle nuestros celulares con lamparita... por mi vamos! A aquien engaño, DURO CONTRA EL MURO Y SUAVE CONTRA EL PAVIMENTO xD ok no ._.**

**-Esto es todo mis bellas, les gusto? Díganme que le gustaría que pasara en el siguiente cap? n.n nos leemos luego **

**-CHAO CHAO**


End file.
